Father
The central antagonist of the manga and 2009 anime series. Father is an extremely powerful Homunculus identical in appearance to Hohenheim, excluding hairstyle, clothing, lack of glasses, and the addtion of a few wrinkles. He is the creator of the Homunculi. Personality Father is usually seen as a very calm and somewhat serious individual. He rarely shows any signs of surprise and also has a somewhat bored look on his face in many of his appearances. He is dark, foreboding, and has great confidence in all of his plans. During his first meeting with Edward Elric he shows a somewhat comical, lighter side to his personality, similar to that of Hohenheim, but almost immediately after he switches back to his very serious demeanor. Father is also cold, pitiless and believes that everyone around him is nothing but a tool to be used as part of his plans. The only exceptions to this may be his seven Homunculi "children", as Hohenheim had stated during their battle that one of the reasons he had created them was because he wanted a family of his own, hence his title of Father. Father is then seen with a surprised and sad look immediately after Hohenheim states this. His thirst for power seems to be the only thing more important to him than his Homunculi, noted when he does not hesitate to abandon Pride in exchange for resupplying his Philosopher's Stone or to absorb Greed into his body to resupply it. Unlike Lust or Envy, Father has also stated that he feels no hatred or condescending feelings towards humans. He confesses to Edward that he merely sees humans as nothing more stepping stones for himself, explaining his outright indifference towards them. Despite his normally calm, brooding, calculating personality, he is shown to be extremely excited when his plans finally come together, showing a wicked, gleefully evil side to his personality. When outside of his human container and revealing his true form he is often seen with a wicked grin. Back when he had his original, mortal form in the flask, he had a much more charismatic and arrogant personality to him. "Full of human emotions", as Hohenheim notes, before he purged out his cardinal sins. Appearance and Abilities First Form Due to his imitation of Hohenheim's body in Xerxes, Father's first form looks identical in appearance to Hohenheim, excluding hairstyle, clothing, and lack of glasses. Hohenheim has referred to this form as nothing more than a human-like husk his Homunculus enemy has fashioned for himself to hide his true appearance. He is normally seen in the cavity beneath Central in which he and the Homunculi reside, sitting on a stone or cement throne with numerous pipes leading to it. The throne itself also has a physical connection to him, which can be unattached from him via pipes directly protruding from his spine. The purpose of the pipes is unknown, but it is implied that they are used to supply the country with souls from his Philosopher's Stone so that Amestrian-style alchemy can be performed, especially with Envy's statement to Edward after Father performs his alchemy disabling technique and when May states that the presence of souls beneath the ground are stronger around Father's chamber. Father's body is composed of a huge number of Philosopher's stones, made from half the souls of the people of Xerxes. Due to this, he is able to perform alchemy without drawing a transmutation circle or clapping his hands together. He can also ignore Equivalent Exchange. This is demonstrated in Chapter 54 when he effortlessly repels the Elric brothers' attacks while literally standing still. It is unknown why Father alone is capable of using alchemy out of the Homunculi. His first six Homunculi "children" were also created directly from his body using Philosopher's Stones as their cores; however, Wrath and the second Greed had the Philosopher's Stone injected into their original human bloodstream. Father is also able to remove these Stones without much effort, as in Chapter 56, when he takes the nearly depleted Stone from Gluttony's body, and attempts to steal Hohenheim's Philosopher's Stone during their battle. Father has also been shown to be able to prevent alchemists from performing Amestrian alchemy as seen when he nullifies Ed and Al's ability to use the art. It is later stated that no alchemists within a large part of Central could use their alchemy either. It is unknown how he did this, but it is likely he prevented them from drawing energy from the earth as Amestrian alchemy requires (hinting at his complete control and usage of it). Xing-style alchemy, or Alkahestry is unaffected by this attack, as seen when Scar and May continue using their alchemy against him (Scar's alchemy is based on Xing-style and Mei is a native of the 12 Countries of Xing). This seems to startle Father quite a bit. Second Form During his battle with Hohenheim, Father and Hohenheim are shown to be equally matched in terms of alchemical prowess and Hohenheim even manages to gain the upper hand in the battle. However, after Father casts aside his "first form" husk and reveals his true form, an unseen battle takes place between him and Hohenheim resulting in Father's easy victory. In this form Father is shown to have a strange, almost liquid-like body structure somewhat resembling his ancient flask form. He is able to avoid all attacks by shifting his body into a fluid shape, making him invulnerable to all physical attacks. He also seems to be able to absorb things into himself, such as Hohenheim's whole body and a dagger thrown by May. He can also transform things he has absorbed, as seen when he absorbed May's dagger and then reshaped it into a massive version of itself, launching it from his body at her. Its new body seems to be quite durable as when Hohenheim used alchemy to set off an explosion on him, he could block it with his hand, morever he seems to have acquired Super-Strength, as he was able to drag the Human Sacrifices and restrain them all at the same time with ease. It is the only form that does not receive damage. Third Form Father has recently obtained a new body that looks much like Edward. Father successfully sacrificed the souls of everyone in the country, stating that they have become a part of him. Also due to the sacrifices, he has claimed to have the strength of God within him. He is seen opening the gate on the eclipse so it is very likely that his claims are true and that he has obtained the power of God. This means that his new form is now obscenely powerful beyond imagination. His old transmutation and alchemy-cancelling powers are vastly increased and he gained the abilities to fire tremendous energy blasts in front of him or from above, to control the weather, as evidenced when he creates and manipulates a tornado, and even to create nuclear fusion or in his own words "a sun in the palm of my hand". He has also displayed the ability to turn the very earth beneath his feet into a deadly, boiling liquid form to attack Hohenheim and his group while he his protecting them from Father's energy blasts. He retains his third form and the powers that goes with it even after having lost the Amestrians souls, but as he lacks the strength to keep "God" inside his new body, his new power now put too much a strain on him. And as of chapter 107, it renders him vulnerable to counterattack. Chapter 106 also revealed that Father now has the ability to create actual human beings. However, these beings are not well-made and started to fall apart moments after they were created. Father used this ability to distract the Sacrifices and buy himself time until Edward appeared. At that point, Father showed off another new ability: the power to unleash enormous waves of pure energy. These waves have immense destructive power, as they effortlessly destroyed the beings Father created earlier, and also destroyed nearly the whole of the Central HQ main building. He also seems to have acquired the ability to forcefully suck the souls out of others to replenish his own life and powers, as seen when he tries to do so to the the Briggs soldiers. Another one of Father's new abilities includes creating a shield of energy which can defend him from any attack including the military soldiers guns and missles, Mustang's flame alchemy and all manner of alchemical attacks. When Mustang entered the battle in chapter 107, Father displayed the ability to not only stop Mustang's flames but also to reshape it into a sphere of pure flames and direct it back at Mustang. Part in the Story Pre-Amestris While it is never fully explored, Father was originally a part of the existence that exists within the Gate. Using the blood of his slave Number 23, the Alchemist to the King of Xerxes managed to contain a small portion of the knowledge and life of the Gate within a flask, capable of existing in the physical realm. Named simply "Homunculus" by the people of Xerxes, this sentient creature would eventually name itself Father. Due to his past as a part of the Gate, Father contained a vast amount of knowledge, the most important and influential being the skills that would become Alchemy. Being a homunculus with no form, Father was unable to perform any alchemy of his own, so he befriended Slave 23, taught him to read, write and perform alchemy and named him Van Hohenheim. The king called on Father to give him the secrets to become immortal. Father used this opportunity and instructed the king to construct a giant transmutation circle out of the kingdom, creating bloodshed at specific nodes of the circle. He then manipulated the event so he and Van Hohenheim were standing at the true center of the circle, so once it was activated, every soul in Xerxes besides Father and Hohenheim were sacrificed to make what was possibly the first Philosopher's Stone that was ever created. Father used this power to open the Doors of Truth and created himself and Van Hohenheim new immortal bodies, living embodiments of the Philosopher's Stone with the millions of souls of Xerxes split between them as their power. Horrified at what he aided in doing, Van Hohenheim parted ways with Father. The Sage of the East and the Founding of Amestris After the destruction of Xerxes, Father made his way west where a small group of people were attempting to thrive. Father took these people under his wing and taught them alchemy, however he did not teach them true alchemy, but an alchemy that took its energy directly from the souls of Xerxes contained in Father himself. From this point the people formed into a powerful military state called Amestris, a puppet government secretly run by Father. Amestris begins to rise in power and annexes all nearby land, eventually branching out to form yet another giant transmutation circle, with all skirmishes and bloodshed involving the Amestrian military taking place at the important nodes of the circle. Father plans to use Amestris just as he did Xerxes, to create a huge philosopher's stone; however, he seems to require alchemists that have opened the Gate as human sacrifices. In Chapter 73, he is shown moving five pieces around a transmutation circle; two being the Elric brothers, another being Izumi Curtis, and the fourth being Hohenheim. Roy Mustang would go on to become the fifth and final human sacrifice when Pride and Wrath push him into opening The Gate by force. Throughout the first half of the story, Father's face is never shown, but he is mostly seen sitting on a stone throne with many pipes leading into it. He is first seen when Wrath captures Greed and brings him to Father's underground lair. Father has Greed lowered into a tub of liquid which decomposes his body into his core Philosopher's Stone. The Stone, now in a liquid state and containing Greed's soul, is then consumed by Father. He is later seen when Gluttony brings Alphonse into the Homunculi's lair. Father, surprised by this, asks who Alphonse is before Gluttony's body begins to tear apart. Father watches on as Envy in his second, monstrous form emerges from Gluttony along with Edward Elric and Ling Yao. Father's full face is then seen for the first time in the series: he is then seen looking exactly like Hohenheim, except without glasses and with very menacing eyes. He is surprised to learn that Edward and Alphonse are Hohenheim's children and then he heals Edwards wounds and restores Alphonse's missing arm. Father, having no use for Ling, orders Gluttony and Envy to kill him. Edward says that Ling is their friend, but Father makes it clear that he does not care and that anyone not part of his plans needs to be destroyed. Edward and Alphonse use their alchemy to try and attack Father but to no avail; Father is completely unharmed by their attacks. Father, annoyed by the attacks, taps his foot on the ground and disables all alchemic processes in Central. Then, Scar and Mei Chan enter Father's lair, and Father is shocked to see that they can still use their unique form of alchemy. However, even Scar's destruction alchemy is unable to defeat Father. Scar and Mei are overwhelmed and Envy captures Ed and Al. Father easily defeats Ling and then takes the liquefied stone in which Greed is contained and merges it with Ling. Ling then becomes the new Greed and Father has Ed and Al taken to the surface. From there, Father is mostly seen sitting on his throne, musing over his plan and conversing with the military high command. The Final Battle In chapter 90, Edward Elric, Hohenheim, Scar, Lan Fan and the Chimeras are invading his lair with plans to finally kill him.Full Metal Alchemist manga chapter 90 In chapter 91, Only Hohenheim manages to reach him, Father told Hohenheim, that he is about to become a part of him. After a short battle, he manages to stab Hohenheim and claim his Philosopher's Stone but the souls composing it manage to destroy his humanoid body from the inside. Unfortunately, this isn't enough to kill Father as his original Homunculus form, now fully evolved (looking like a big human shaped version of his former self with a grinning mouth and multiple eyes) emerges from his container, absorbs it with the Philosopher's Stones it still contained and restarts the fight. He defeated Hohenheim, absorbing him into his body and later greeted Izumi Curtis and the Elric brothers, who did not recognize him at first. In Chapter 102, Pride joins him, bringing along a blind Roy Mustang, giving Father his fifth and final human sacrifice. As of Chapter 104, Father has defeated his attackers and proceeds to finally activate the Nationwide Transmutation Circle around Amestris using his human sacrifices. Father does this by capturing all of the sacrifices and holding them with his body. He then activates the true transmutation circle, which is on the small table with all five pieces on it. As all the people of Amestris slowly die, he begins to tear open The Gates of Truth with his bare hands; "linking" himself with a higher power he calls "God". Once the transmutation process is completed, Father states that he now has "Imprisoned God" within his body and although it is never explicably stated, it is most likely this means he possesses all the knowledge and power of "God". He is now also shown to posses a new human body for himself, one in the same appearance of Ed. In chapter 105, God-Father congratulates his sacrifices and tells them that they, as well as Alchemy itself, outlived their usefulness. He cancels Alchemy once more and prepares to dispose of the five sacrifices, as well as Greed and May Chang, with a formidable blast of pure energy from above, that Hohenheim manages to block. He launches another attack that May stops as well and Hoheneim activates his own plan: all the Xersesians souls that Hoheneim separated from his body and merged with the earth itself manage to lead back all the Amestrian souls which Father absorbed to their own bodies, by using the link of the spirit. Later, Scar activates the Alkahestry nationwide Transmutation Circle, which restores the people of Amestris and true alchemy to Amestrians, no longer being powered by the 'buffer' of philosopher stones Father created with his body, but the vastly greater energy of the earth itself. Now that Father lacks the energy to keep "God" within himself and that they recovered their own alchemic power, the Elric Brothers and Izumi are ready to deal with Father once and for all. In chapter 106, Father is seen facing off against Izumi and the brothers, but none of their attacks do him any harm. However, Hohenheim notes that since Father lacks the energy to contain "God" within him, it's only a matter of time before he runs out of energy completely. After a failed attempt to cancel Alchemy, he escapes from the lair and is confronted by Briggs soldiers. In an attempt to replenish his power, Father tries to claim the souls of the soldiers, but an attack from Hohenheim makes him lose concentration. Now surrounded by Hohenheim, Izumi, Alphonse, and May, Father is asked by Hohenheim the reason why he hates humans. Hohenheim states that humans created the Philosopher Stones and, in turn, Father. Hohenheim wonders if Homunculi can truly create anything, or if all that God-Father can do is destroy and kill. Intrigued by what Hohenheim says, Father responds to him, "What if I were to birth humans?" Immediately, using the souls of Xerxes, Father creates an army of human beings. When he notices that the Human Sacrifices are thoroughly horrified, he creates more humans. Hohenheim is outraged, but before anyone can do anything, Father notices that Edward has rejoined the fray, grins, and unleashes a blast of pure energy, destroying the recreated Xerxesians and engulfing everyone else present. After hitting the alchemists with his attack, he stands before a fatally wounded Hohenheim, who defended Ed and Izumi from Father's energy blast, and throws him into some rubble a distance away. He then turns his attention to Ed and Izumi, hoping to take their souls to replenish his stone supply, but as he is doing this, he is attacked by the Briggs and Military forces. Their attacks are unable to reach him due to an alchemical shield that he has summoned. The soldiers keep on attacking in an effort to diminish his Philosopher's Stone. Minutes later, the blind Mustang, along with Hawkeye supporting him, enters the battle and begins to attack Father with his flames and later uses clapping transmutation to defend himself when Father counter-attacks. Izumi uses her alchemy to aid Mustang in his attack, but Father says that all of their attacks are insignifigant and useless. The Briggs and Military soldiers begin to run out of ammo and still have not managed to penetrate Father's defenses, even with the aid of the alchemists. Greed then enters the battle as well and attacks Father. Father takes this opportunity to let Greed strike him in order to take his Philosopher's Stone, which would help to replenish his own dwindling supply. Greed then grins and states that he tricked him as Ed attempts a surprise attack. Father defends with his alchemy shield and he and Ed reach a stalemate. Father's shield holds firmly and destroys Ed's automail arm with relative ease. Father is then surprised by a sudden feeling within his body and blocks a kick from Ed with his arm instead of his shield. A large surge of energy explodes from Father, sending everyone around him flying. Father begins to lose control of his God as a result of using up to much of his stone energy to defend himself. Father then turns to a pinned Edward, and desperately moves to take Ed's soul to replenish his stone supply. Ed, however, has his right arm restored by Alphonse, who uses May's help to sacrifice himself and give Ed back his original arm. Edward calls Alphonse an idiot before releasing himself from his pinned state and beginning a furious barrage of attacks against Father, which depletes his stone supply greatly. In chapter 108, Father is seen on the verge of dying and wonders how a mere human is defeating him. As he struggles to keep in God, he rushes toward Greed-Ling and claims the Philosopher's Stone. Although Ling endeavors to keep Greed, he fails and Greed is absorbed by Father. Greed takes this opportunity to start destroying Father's body by using his power of carbonization to make Father's skin as weak as charcoal. Enraged that his own son would rebel against him to the end, Father destroys Greed's soul. But due to Greed's efforts, his skin is still weaker than charcoal, and Edward uses this opportunity to punch a hole though Father's chest. No longer able to contain God, Father collapses in on himself and dies. Father, now in his original form, appears before the Gate and asks God why he didn't become one with him, to which God replies, "It's because you did not believe in me." When Father searches for the origin of the voice, he is surprised to see God appear before him. Taking on the appearance of Father's own personal Truth (a white ball with a faint shadow around it), God berates Father for trying to take the power of someone greater than him. Father claims that he wanted all the knowledge in the world and that he wanted to know what God knew. God mocks him, saying that taking the power of God didn't make him God, but rather a cunning thief. God remarks that Father never grew up and remembers what Father said about Truth: it gives us suffering so that we don't become boastful and proud. Now, as God tells Father, it's time for the same to happen to Father. As the Gates open, Father tries to avoid his fate, crying out, "No.....I don't want to go back there!" Ultimately, Father is sucked into the Gate and once again becomes just one part of the endless abyss within. Trivia *Father's original flask-bound form was most likely inspired by real life concepts of Homunculi. Supposedly, if an alchemist was successful in creating such a being, he was to keep it inside of a glass flask for a certain period of time, as it would die in its "infancy" stage outside of it. *Though it's stated numerous times that Father has expelled all of his sins, it's interesting to note he acts in a way similar to that of the sins: He seeks power at all costs (Greed); views humans as "ants" (Pride); devours souls with no self control (Gluttony); has a desire for a family like humans (Envy); prefers to let others do his bidding for him (Sloth); feels anger towards any opposition, principally Hohenheim (Wrath); and shows complete disregard and manipulation of human beings (Lust). *When Father succeeded in opening the gate, he emerged from the ground in a much larger form of himself. This massive form of Father is exactly the same as his previous form yet his body is slightly altered. He is much thinner, showing what looks like a rib cage, a more muscular body, the multitude of eyes and wide grins that were on his previous form are gone, and he now has one large, bulging eye on his forehead. *Father's image bears a striking resemblance with the image concept of God as an old man with robes in multiple religions. Given the fact that he is possibly the most powerful character of the series as a whole, as well as founding and controlling Amestris and as such is somehow the "father" of humans to some point (and that of the "seven deadly sins") this depiction fits him properly. *Father's voice actor in both the Japanese and English version also narrates the 2009 anime. They can be heard previewing the next episode and at the beginning of the first few episodes where they briefly explain the concept of alchemy to the viewers. *Father is the character with the most amount of changes in terms of increasing his own capacities, due to his numerous transformations. *When Father encounters the Elric Brothers, he is surprised to know that Hohenheim had sons. This is ironic as he himself is technically the first "son" Hohenheim gave birth to. *In Brotherhood, when Father is in his "Old Man" form, he sounds like he's struggling to pronounce certain words, and talks at a very slow pace, when he's in his original form, he more or less speaks much more fluently. *In the manga, Father's eyes in his third form are like those of Envy, Lust and Greed - red with slit pupils - while in the 2009 anime, they are golden with round pupils like Edward's. *Father is the last Homunculus to die. References Category:Characters Category:Homunculi